Transformations Guide
In Dragon Ball R3X8, there are a lot of forms to cover overall, so, here's a guide to help you figure out who can kick who's ass! Only story-relevant forms, will be covered. False SSJ ?? Rarely attained, usually by not having enough S-Cells. But, can be because of a lack of power or emotional motivation. Super Saiyan Grade 1 50 The form of Legend among the original Saiyans. Thought to only be accessible by the chosen few or Royal blooded saiyans. Super Saiyan Grade 2/ Ascended SSJ 62.5 A powered up variant of Super Saiyan, focusing on a raw powering up, by 25%! Though, the inflation of the user's muscles, causes a 50% decrease in speed and mobility. Super Saiyan Grade 3/ Ultra SSJ 75 A super muscular version of Ascended, only ever seriously used by Future Trunks against Perfect Cell. It's raw power is vast, but the downside is a loss of 75% speed and mobility, making you too slow to hit anything! I've place it as a 75 times multiplier for the simple maths, 50 + 25, which is almost backed up by some statements of other characters along the lines of 'Trunks is 10 times stronger than Vegeta!' Which is silly if it's 62.5 x 10. I say it's more likely that it about a +10 on top of Ascended, which would still be 10 times stronger overall. Super Saiyan Grade 4/Mastered or Full Powered 50? A great advancement on the normal Super Saiyan form, specialising in lacking any Ki or Stamina drain for the user in either ignition or use of the form. It's actual multiplier is widely debated, as seen with Goku and Gohan in their respective fights against Perfect Cell, their powers were many times higher than that of even Future Trunks' Grade 3 form! Some speculate the form's longevity let both Son men train for much longer intervals, thus allowing them higher power levels. Super Saiyan Grade 5/ SSJ2 100 A form first iconically achieved by Son Gohan as a young teen. As the multiplier states, a 100 multiplier of one's physical attributes are achieved. However, it's should be noted that achieving levels of this power, can still be achieved by people with SSJ grade 4, by training as well as the next form: Super Saiyan 3! Super Saiyan 3 400 A form only achieved by Goku so far, as the form requires outside circumstances to attain. In addition, the form has a large toll on the body and ki reserves, even shortening Goku's 1 day when coming back to Earth, down to a few minutes! Said form, is also said to have perks of Ki utilisation with a focus of Ki blasts and area attacks. My personal theory, is that Super Saiyan 3 increases the amount of Ki drawn out in the user quite harshly, leaving the person with too much Ki, to the point of possible bad health. Much like the Kaioken technique. Super Saiyan God/ SSG (700) Divine ki, is a form of ki that isn't a complete different system, but instead a much much greater potent form of ki, even in the smallest quantities. When Goku was given this form by the Super Saiyan God ritual, it's noted that his overall appearance was much more sleek or refined. It was noted that SSG is less of a form, more of a enriched saiyan base form. One notable niche the form seems to have, is the ability to use it's Ki to heal it's user, as demonstrated by Goku when he was quite critically injured when fighting Beerus. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/ SSGSS /SSJ Blue {35,000} Super Saiyan God, then amplified by summoning it's divine Ki while going Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue! The form of Perfect Ki control, as Whis puts it. Opting to keep all of one's Ki inside themselves or around them in their aura. With such a niche, the user can control their power level to be as low or high as needed. To use such a form however, requires a tranquil mind of focusing on your Ki. With such a Super Saiyan form, Goku was then able to eventually have SSJ Blue with Kaioken times 20 on top of that! A similar form is Blue Evolution. A form that looks like it is the upper echelon of Super Saiyan Blue's true power... ---------------------------------------------- Kaioken Times King Kai's technique taught to Goku in preparations for the Saiyans. When used, it would put the user's body and power to 100% of it's current capacity, including biological systems and functions, making is tiresome and a danger to internal organs. Elder Kai Unlock Ability / Unlocked Potential ??? After a time of 25 hours, Elder Kai can unlock a being's maximum potential in a form that has no Ki drain and continually powers you up the higher trained you are. With the only downside of the multiplier being varied from person to person. But, in the case of Gohan, it's about a 375 - 425 multiplier. Or in short, the initial multiplier is based on your potential, while the form itself will continually draw out more of your Ki to your current limit. Effectively making this, one of the better forms in the Dragon World. ----------------------------------------------- Coming Soon